Under A Crying Cherry Blossom Tree
by AzureCrimson123
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT... yaoi...if you don't like it, then don't read it. Please Read to know what happens to the KaZe pairing, and review if you have anything to say about it.


This is a story that was made in school again and, well, I'm sorry if it is not good, well, what can you expect from an amateur like me? Please Read and Review, and especially enjoy.

. . . . . Line Break . . . . .

Under a Crying Cherry Blossom Tree

Zero was about to spend his vacation at a place somewhere far away from Cross Academy, the school full of stupid humans and bloodsuckers, when the chairman asked him to protect the school while he was away for a hunter's meeting. Although Kaien is an ex-hunter, there are still times when they needed to discuss a matter. Yuuki accompanied the chairman to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. They will probably be back after they take their vacation in the span of the trip.

. . . . . Line Break . . . . .

(Zero's P.O.V.)

'Damn you chairman! My vacation was taken away because of you!' I thought. I went to the small forest of the school and settled under a cherry blossom tree. It was autumn by now, the petals of each cherry blossom started falling a few days ago. Trees are becoming barren of leaves and soon, winter will come. Having the school all to myself until then wouldn't be so bad, right? All the people have gone home, as well as the bloodsuckers, leaving me alone in the school grounds. Or so I thought.

I got startled and my thought of "being the only person in the academy" were shattered into tiny fragments when I felt an all too familiar presence nearby. The footsteps became clearer as they drew closer to where I was. I pointed my Bloody Rose at the pureblood enemy 'yet my secret crush', I dare call by the name of Kuran.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" I asked, trying to display all the hatred I can to this person. The brunette approached me and halted just a few feet away. He stared at me for a brief second as a breeze swept over the both of us.

"I was said to protect the school by the chairman, I am surprised to see you as well Kiryuu." Kaname said, staying ever so calm. 'Does this guy have emotions? Or is he just a stone statue?' I thought with a look of fatigue on my face. I sighed, somehow, Kaname must've noticed because he motioned to sit beside me. Apparently, we were too close to each other, which made me cautious. I tensed, more than I should have actually, making the pureblood beside me aware that I was stirring. Then there was this chuckle that sent me shivering.

"I am not one to hurt a person unless needed to. There's no need to raise your guard when I am around, Kiryuu. Just calm down." Kaname said softly, leaning onto the tree some more. Hundreds of cherry blossom petals fall and get carried by the wind, A stray blossom happened to land on Kaname's nose and I tried to surpress my laughter by covering my mouth but miserably failed to do so. Staring at me in question, Kaname quirked an eyebrow and I laughed until my stomach ached.

"I don't see anything to be laughed at, Kiryuu." Kaname picked the petal off his nose and licked it. To my surprise, Kaname put the petal on my nose this time. He then chuckled, I pouted, then he started to laugh, I tackled him down to the ground until I was hovering above him.

Our faces were so close to each other and our eyes met, for a brief second, Burgundy and Lavender orbs stared into each other's depths. I flushed profusely, I was about to pull back when….

. . . . . Line Break . . . . .

(Kaname's P.O.V.)

Zero was hovering above me now, our eyes met and then he had a rosy pink blush displayed in his cheeks. That was unexpectedly surprising for the prefect to have shown such an expression towards me. He was trying to get back and escape from the position we were in, but before he could succeed, I pulled his arms and made his back fall on my chest. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around his form to discreetly eliminate his chances of getting away. I heard him gasp and his breath hitched. I smiled unknowingly at the action. As I gazed up at the tree branches, he started squirming but I held tightly onto Zero's form. He was facing anything but me, I wish he landed the other way. The raining cherry blossoms scattered both in the air and on the ground.

"What are you playing at, Kuran?" Zero hissed. I simply smile, this prefect can really be harsh sometimes. I then experiment, I softly blew air at the prefect's neck and awaited his reaction, he tensed up and shivered.

"I'm not playing at anything, Kiryuu." I looked over his shoulder and what was displayed for me, amused me even further. A flushing Zero lays before me. The once hot-headed and hostile prefect is showing another side of him.

"How cute." I uttered teasingly. Zero flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, he glared at me and I chuckled.

"Let go of me Kuran!" Zero tried to squirm once again, but alas, he cannot escape my vice grip. He is but a Level D, and I, a pureblood. The perfect kept doing so continuously, but I can still sense the small flush that still lingered on his porcelain face.

"I will let you go on one condition, to not run away after I do so. If you were to escape, then I will hunt you down and punish you by giving you a kiss." I dealed. Although, the part where I said about the "kiss" came out of my mouth unintentionally.

"What the-?! Why is it like that?! Why does it have to be a kiss?! It's not like you have feelings for me!" Zero stated into a shout, his face as red as a rose. What he said, surprised me to no end.

. . . . . Line Break . . . . .

(Zero's P.O.V.)

'No, no, no, no, no, no! I ended my complaint with the wrong statement! Kuran might think that I have feelings for him…. Which I kind of have, but that's not the point!' I widened my eyes and a single sweat drop trickled down my forehead as the man below me was silent for a second until he chuckled which made me tense even more.

"On the contrary, **Zero**….." that was the first time he called me by my name, but what he said my heart race.

". . . . . . **I do have feelings for you** . . . . ." Kaname said in a whisper to my ear. This made me blush madly and I held my breath.

'Kuran has feelings for me?' I thought. Not knowing that I uttered something I shouldn't have yet, but it was too late.

"I have feelings for you too, **Kaname** . . . . . ." I felt his grip loosen and I slipped out of his brace, and sat back down on the ground under the cherry blossom tree. I stared at the cherry blossom filled earth for a few seconds and tried to make an excuse for what I said.

. . . . . Line Break . . . . .

(Kaname's P.O.V.)

Zero called me by my name for the first time, and his confession made my heart flutter. I released him from my arms and he sat back to where we were before, he stared down and I carefully observed the silver-headed male.

"I mean, I-I don't know i-if my f-feelings for you are positive or n-negative." Zero stuttered horribly, making me realize that it was a lie. I **know** he like me.

"Don't deny your feelings Zero!" I grabbed both his wrists and pinned him to the tree. "I know you have a crush on me!" I said, the body before me, froze in shock.

"Okay! I do! So what?! You know now that I like you! I bet you're disgusted of me now! If you are, let me go already!" Zero mumbled, hiding his eyes with his silver bangs. I cupped his cheek as I brought his gaze back up to mine.

"No, not at all, don't you remember what I said earlier?" I whispered.

"What?" Zero whimpered, I brought him into an embrace, I nuzzled into his hair, I chuckled softly.

"**I do have feelings for you**…"

"B-but that doesn't mean that those feelings are l-love or a-affection." Zero sighed with a pout which I thought was cute, I looked him in the eyes as I cupped his cheek again.

"Then this will bring an end to your doubts." I brought his face closer to mine until our foreheads made contact, he blushed.

I drew closer to him as he did to me. Our lips were at the brink of touching when an annoying voice interrupted the both of us.

"President Kuran~!" an annoying blonde noble with blue eyes shouted. I was **SO CLOSE**! He just had to waltz in a very important moment! I threw an apologetic look to Zero, silently telling him that we can't resume what was supposed to happen. He stood and nodded, his face a rosy pink. I though he had already left when he held my shoulders and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek. That made me blush slightly, he then ran to the Sun Dorms. Regaining my composure, I walked towards the voice of Aidou.

"President Kuran!" he said as he saw me, I clearly displayed my anger and I glared at him.

"Aidou, I don't care what's your reason why you're here, but I order you to go back to Kain!" My pureblood powers kicking in, the atmosphere turned dark.

Aidou screamed like a girl, he ran for his life towards the Adademy's gates.

"I'm sorry President Kuran! I was just sent here to tell you that Ruka and Kain are getting married!"

I released a relieved sigh, well, he was now gone. I am also happy that Ruka is getting married to Kain. That old lady kept bugging me, when I am in the middle of staring at Zero.

"Well….." I said as I turned to face the Sun Dorms. " I wonder what would Zero say if **I ask that if we could get married too.**"

[end of story]

Thanks for reading, please review, and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
